


The Memories of a Gen Z Vampire (A reader insert)

by Cringeiip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Not Serious, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringeiip/pseuds/Cringeiip
Summary: Being a vampire isn't easy, it's even worse when you've been adopted into a family of vampires where everyone is at least fifty years older than you.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A reader insert based on all the tik tok's I've been seeing. Reuploaded from my wattpad No reader x anyone
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> on god, never thought I'd be writing twilight fanfiction but I guess 2020 is that bad ain't it

Pain, screaming, a blood-covered face. These are the last parts of your human life that you can remember clearly. These are the last things you ever felt, heard, and saw, in that order, before you gave yourself over to the memories flashing before your eyes. 

Your first day of school, the fourth-grade talent show, the field trip to the aquarium in middle school, that time Becca Channing threw up on your lap in elementary. Your first pet, the playground by your house, that time you went to the movies with your friends, that time Kyle from Algebra let you hit his dab pen. Your mother's smile, your father's voice, your brother's laugh. These were the things hitting you at a mile a minute. One right after the next, no rhyme, no reason. Just chaos. Nothing like the movies and books make it out to be.

You can't remember the last few minutes before the attack, before your death, not very well. The only thing that sticks out in the blurry haze of jumbled moments is the pretty woman with the red eyes that did this, the off vibes she had been putting out. You remember that you had thought about all the true crime documentaries you had seen as she charged. How you might become one of the kids those shows are made about. A warning to America's citizens on the dangers of being young, alone and vulnerable. 

There's a part of you that wishes you could remember more, and a part that is glad you don't. The rest of you doesn't really care because what's done is done and you can't go back. All you can do is keep going and pray that your last words as a human were something memorable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I promise the rest of this isn't gonna be so down, those aren't the vibes I'm aiming for. I just wanted to kinda set up a back story which may or may not be set up later on in the story. I need to come with an idea for a vampire power, let me know if you have any ideas because, if you can't tell, I'm not very original. Also, let me know what kinda things you wanna see like, for example, some family dynamics or smth, idk. Like if you wanna see Emmett being a protective big brother just lmk. 

Also! I am no planning for this to be a romantic story! I may touch on the topic of romance and the family reactions but nothing serious and nothing with any unoriginal characters. This is not a blankxreader. 

Also! This is just a reupload from my wattpad!


	2. Day 344 as a Vampire, Day 326 as a Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really funny yet but it will get better I swear

"How many times do I have to tell you that being a boomer isn't determined by the age, it's determined by the mental state!" You've been arguing for at least an hour now and it just seems to be going in circles.

You've been apart of the Cullen household for almost a year now and you've told him this at least a dozen times but it never seems to make it through his thick skull, which just proves even further that he is, in fact, a boomer. Edward, that bastard, doesn't really see it that way. He keeps insisting that the term 'boomer' can, in no possible way, refer to him because he was born in 1901. 

"The term was created specifically to insult members of the baby boomer generation, a generation that I am not a part of," If it wasn't for the furrow of his brows and the overall look of confusion gracing his features, you would have thought that this was his way of messing with you, but you also know better than that. You let out a huff of frustration and rub your temples. What's the point of being a vampire if you can still get headaches? God, this was almost as bad as your first life. Okay, now you're just being dramatic. Your first life was pretty bad.

The loud, yet gentle, sound of footsteps causes you to flinch and lookup. It's Carlisle, you know it's Carlisle before even seeing him. You're still relatively new this whole 'undead creature of the night' thing and your senses are still a bit sensitive. Despite this, you've begun to recognize which members of your new family are up and about based on their footsteps alone. Carlisle's can only be described as regal. Jasper's are soft like he wants to make as little noise as possible when he walks. Renesmee's are like a flutter of wings, messy and uneven, yet still rhythmic. 

"I think you might give (Y/N) a stroke if this goes on much longer, Edward." He gives you a smile and walks across the living room, his too loud too quiet footsteps echoing in your ears and vibrating through your entire being, towards the bookshelf. You've been a vampire for at least a year now, but it's all still so new and strange. It's like a color that you can't see, a color that no one has ever seen. You know that it exists because other creatures can see it, but all you have for reference are colors that you've already seen and, sometimes, you can get so close to imagining it but, even then, you can only use the colors you know to describe it. But, personally, you would describe it as like being a phone with the volume up too loud, the brightness up too bright, with all the settings out of wack. 

"Y'know, a stroke is starting to sound much more enjoyable than this conversation." You get up from the couch and stretch. Edward doesn't say anything, but you can feel his eyes burn into your back, probably reading your thoughts, which you've told him not to do but you've started to learn that he's not the best at listening, like most of the people in this house. You can't be sure but, just in case, you think of a giant middle finger and a part of you hopes that he gets the message. 

Carlisle lets out a huff of air which, almost, sounds like a laugh but you know very well to be a sigh of either disappointment or unease. Your sense of humor seems to worry him and Esme, who have welcomed you into this new family with open arms, which is surprising since these people are already technically dead. 

One particular moment happens to stick out your mind, right around when you had first become a Cullen, when you had gotten a particularly bad headache and said something along the lines of 'if this doesn't stop soon I'm gonna have to kill myself' which had caused Esme to whirl around with, what can only be described as, a truly heartbroken expression on her face. She had cupped your face in her hands and, after assuring her that you didn't mean it and were just frustrated, made you promise to never talk like that again. Rosalie and Jasper seem to appreciate your jokes though, sometimes they even join in. 

Nobody really gets the slang though. Once, while you were at the mall with Rosalie and Alice, you asked a girl if she was more girl in red or sweater weather (girl in red, for those curious) and they just stared at you for a good two minutes, trying to decipher the new mysterious code that the kids these days must be using. It's not that complicated but, honestly, you don't want to go through the trouble of explaining it. 

"Where is everyone, I don't think I've ever heard the house this quiet." You feel a small tendril of adrenaline slither up your spine, the same feeling that used to fill every pore of your being when you had first been turned. The one that told you to run and jump and kill and soar at every moment of every day. Jasper had always been able to help with that and now you don't even feel it, but when you do it's accompanied by your good friend dread. You were so out of control at the time, had done so many things before someone had come to save you, it makes you shiver. You never want to be out of control like that again. 

You take a deep breath, count, then let it out. You do this a few times before coming back to yourself. The feeling is gone and you're fine.

"Well, I can't tell you about Emmett and Jasper, I know that Renesmee said something about needing new clothes, so I think that's where the girls went. Rosalie and Alice to shop, Bella and Esme to Supervise." Carlisle smiles as he says this, probably imagining the scene undoubtedly unfolding in whatever shop they had stepped into.

"And Nessie to play Barbie for them?" You raise a brow, even though he's not looking.

"Basically." Edward cuts in. 

"We won't have to stage a rescue mission for her, will we?" 

"Possibly." 

"Ah, if worse comes to worst then I call being the one to burn the store down." Edward, surprisingly, smiles.

"As much fun as that would be, I don't think it will come to that, (Y/N)." 

"Well, it might. You don't know. Those two can be scary when it comes to their fashions. I swear, I once speant three hours with them just trying on shirts." You lower your voice and lean in closer towards him, almost like you're telling him a secret. "I once tried to leave the house wearing sweatpants and, I swear to God, Rosalie had a heart attack."

"I don't doubt that, honestly. She still dresses Emmet."

"Yeah, well, he's Emmet. If she doesn't dress him, who will?" Edward laughs, a warm, full sound that only adds to your headache, you can hear Carlisle let out a small chuckle from his spot on the other side of the room, all that, however, is drowned out by a pair of thundering footsteps that cause you to flinch. It's Emmet, you know it's Emmet. 

You're proven right when you're pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Emmett is, undoubtedly, the most affectionate member of your new family. He always has to greet you with a big bear hug. 

"Did I hear my name?" You feel him ruffle your hair in the world's most affectionate noogie. 

"Yeah, bro, Carlisle was talking major shit about you." He lets out a loud bark of a laugh and frees you from his arms. 

"Nerd."

"Dweeb."

It may not be the most... normal family there is, but it's yours now and this is your place in it, one that you're still trying to get used to. It's not the easiest life, no, but, God, it's a fun one.

A/N: I hope this was a good first chapter, I wrote it at 2 am so it very well ight not be. I still need to brainstorm a good vampire power for the reader insert character but, trust me, you'll get one. Also, give me ideas for some things you wanna see, please.


	3. Personally, I don't think Confederates deserve a vote

It was you who introduced the idea of a movie night to the Cullen household and, honestly? It wasn't your best idea. It was hard enough to do normal, every-day things when living in a house with ten people. It's twice as hard when those people are vampires (and the occasional werewolf, per Nessie's request, but Carlilse says you aren't allowed to meet them yet) because there are no normal everyday tasks. Then, you tag on the fact that all ten vampires are real beings with their own wants and opinions, all wanting to watch something different. 

It usually ends up something like this: Emmet has someone in a headlock. It's usually either you, Edward, or Jasper, it is never, ever Rosalie. But, no matter what, someone is always in that fucking headlock. Bella is having an actual argument with either Alice or Rosalie (you better pray it's Alice because Alice isn't the type to physically fight over a movie. Rosalie is.), Edward is having a mental one with Renesmee, even if he is the one in the headlock that night, which you think is low key impressive. If Jasper isn't in the headlock, he's trying to sway everyone's moods, but it doesn't always go as planned while arguing with whoever there is to argue that night. If you're not in the headlock, then you're snuggled up in a blanket on your spot on the floor (squished right in between on of the chairs and the couch), loudly proclaiming what movie you want to watch so everyone can hear you. Carlisle and Esme watch on in what could be a number of emotions. Amusement, horror,anger, frustration, disappointment, a mixture of the five. Could be anything, really. 

Then, eventually, Carlisle puts a stop to it. Sometimes a few minutes after the fighting happens, sometimes after a few hours.

Tonight, unfortunately (or fortunately depending on who's movie gets picked), is no different. And, the worst part of all, you're the one in the headlock.

"I wanted to watch one of the Thor movies!" He's so close to your ear that his voice seems to reverberate around your skull. You smack his arm in an attempt to get him to let go and he doesn't even notice. You're not the strongest newborn, that's for sure. 

"Of course you would, you fucking himbo!" He fakes a gasp and squeezes your neck just a bit tighter (not enough to the point where it hurts because Emmet would never hurt you unless he absolutely needed to). 

"There are young ears present!" You sneak a peek towards Nessie, who looks very troubled over her mind conversation with her father and snort. Despite being only fourteen (technically), Nessie looks older than you (she acts like it too), hell, she looks older than her own parents in the right lighting. You hit Emmett again.

"Let me go! Fuck! Let me go!" He laughs (it's more like a bark if we're being honest), and shakes you about. 

"Only if you join team Thor!"

"Emmett!" You whine, "I don't wanna watch that!" 

"Don't act like the movie you wanna watch isn't garbage!"

"The Princess and the Pauper is not garbage, Emmett!" He tightens his hold.

"It's a Barbie movie! I don't wanna watch a Barbie movie, (Y/N)! I'm a grown man!" You groan.

"It's 2020, Emmett! You can watch a Barbie movie without being judged, Jesus!" Jasper is sitting on the couch next to you with that stupid fucking smirk on his face, the one that's just screaming to be wiped off. 

"Personally," He drawls, "I was thinking Edward Scissorhands." No doubt that Alice wants to watch it and he just wanted to get some brownie points with the wife. You glare at him.

"That's funny because, personally, I don't think confederates deserve a vote!" 

...

The room immediately goes silent. Everyone is tense in their seats, frozen. Jasper's smug expression is replaced by one of disbelief and anger.

"Excuse me?" You can't help but think of the warden from Holes. Damn! You should've picked Holes! Shit!

"You heard me!" Emmett's grip has loosened and you pry his arm off your neck. Jasper slowly moves closer and you swallow down the fear that starts to emerge. His movements are slow, graceful, almost feline, and you know he's getting ready for a fight.

"I'm not sure I did, darlin'. All I heard was some bullshit." Fuck the fear, he has insulted your pride, he must pay. 

"It was not bullshit! I was just stating an opinion. People who fought for their right to own slavery maybe shouldn't get a vote." Oh, he doesn't look happy. This won't end well. 

"Oh, bless your poor little heart, you really wanna do this now, (Y/N)? You wanna go there tonight?" You hesitate, because Jasper will, with no doubt, rock your shit. 

You think for a moment. Then...

You bolt.

Up the stairs, through Edward's room, out his weird fucking window and into the night, Jasper hot on your heels. You can hear Emmett cheering him on and you know that bets are being placed on your head right now. 

You run through the trees, branch to branch, trunk to trunk. You can hear him underneath you on the ground, near-silent steps keeping in pace with you and you realize that he's playing with you. You take a sharp right, nearly hitting a tree as you do, you don't dare to check to see if Jasper is keeping up, you can't risk it. All you can think about is how pissed he is. Why'd you have to run your mouth? 

You take a sharp left and you listen for him, you can't hear him. You slow the slightest bit, did he go back? Was this just a ploy to get you out of the house so they could vote on the movie? Before you have time to ponder these questions, you're hit from behind by something big and heavy.

It launches you through the air and then into the ground. It's not Jasper, too big, and you look back. 

A tree.

He threw a tree at you.

Your brother threw a fucking tree at you. You're almost mad. 

Then you see him running towards you and you scramble to get up but are pushed to the ground before you have the chance. This time, it is Jasper. He has your arms in a one-handed hold behind your back, his other hand on your head, he's sitting on your legs. 

"Get off!" You struggle against him and he pushes your head into the dirt. 

"Take it back!" Your arms feel like they're going to break. You lift up your head.

"Fuck off, Jasper!" He shoves your head back into the dirt.

"Not until you apologize or take it back!" You try to hold back, you really do, but you also know when enough's enough.

"Fine! Fine! I take it back! I take it back! Now get off!" He moves your arm again and you cry out.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you."

"Oh, fuck you!" Another twist.

"Ow! Ow ow ow! I take it back, I take it back, stop!" Jasper lets you go, seemingly satisfied with this outcome. He starts to walk away, leaving you to lie in the dirt. You're not sure your muscles will ever allow you to get up again. 

"Be home before sunrise!" You can hear him laughing as he leaves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I had fun with this one.


	4. Some very important questions that deserve to be answered

You had been lounging on the couch with Renesmee, pretending to watch whatever she had decided to put on, relaxing together in a blissful silence that oh so rarely seemed to fall over the Cullen-Hale household. It was probably due to the fact that nobody was actually in the house with you two. Carlisle was working (get that coin), Esme was renovating another house (her third this year due to stress), Edward and Bella were in their cottage (doing unholy things, no doubt), Emmett and Rosalie got married (...again), Alice and Jasper were... doing whatever they usually do (which is probably emo and chaotic). You had no idea when most of them would be back, which was either a blessing or a curse depending on what you had decided to do that day. 

You stared at the screen, trying to think of something more... productive to occupy your time with. You haven't been a vampire for very long, but you knew you'd never be able to stand it unless you found some sort of hobby to waste your time on. Edward had his music, Carlisle had his medicine, and you had... nothing. You had nothing cool to waste time on. Fishing? No, too sunny. Could you even eat fish? You'll have to ask Carlisle later. Dancing? How would that even work? You can, like, break the floor if you jump, how would you dance? That's gonna be another question for Carlisle. He's gonna be real annoyed with you later, he won't admit it, but he will be. You'll get Edward to confirm it for you.

Maybe you just aren't meant to have a hobby, maybe you're just not meant to have a vampire power, maybe you're just not meant to have anything nice. God or whoever is out there just hates you. But seriously, back to the fish thing. Can you eat fish? If so, can you eat a shark? What would happen to you if you do eat human food? You tried to ask Edward and he refused to tell you, saying that you just had to 'try it' and that scared you. Speaking of Edward, does he know what your vampire power is? No, if you don't then he doesn't. Alice might though. 

Your mind continues to wander like this. Question after question after question. You're very glad big brother Eddie isn't here because he would get annoyed with you and, like Jasper, will proceed to rock your shit. At least you aren't some dramatic creep who dates- no, we won't go there. Not tonight. Remember Jasper, remember Jasper. It's best not to dwell on things like that. You can't change them so you don't think about them, especially around Edward, and one of those things is the fact that Edward dated a 17-year-old girl. A human girl.

You sit up, eyes wide and jaw dropped, and turn to Renesmee. 

"Okay, weird question, what did everyone else do when Bella was on her period?" 

Renesmee stares at you for a few minutes, frowning. You're almost certain that she'll beat you but then, finally, she responds.

"I have no idea, dude. Maybe they just didn't have her come over." 

"How do you not know? She's your mom."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I haven't ever thought about my mother and her period unless I've had to." 

"Well, now you have too. Did they just, like, stay away from her?" 

"I don't know, (Y/N)." She turns back to the TV, obviously thinking that the conversation has come to an end.

"Wait, can you guys even smell if someone is on their period?" After being adopted, Carlisle had decided that he didn't want you around humans until you had grown out of the newborn phase, so you honestly wouldn't know.

"I don't know! I can't tell if someone has their period solely based on their scent!" You both stop. 

"Does that mean that period blood is different than normal blood?" Renesmee ponders it for a moment. 

"Maybe, I me- wait! Why are we even talking about this when three out of the eight other vampires living here have gotten degrees in some sort of medical field?" 

"Because we don't want to be embarrassed or laughed at."

"You don't want to be embarrassed or laughed at. I, on the other hand, am not." You both turn back to the TV, still pondering the question. A few minutes later, you speak up again.

"What do you think would happen if we tried to take drugs?" You see her glance at you ut of the corner of your eye. 

"Which drugs? Acid, weed? I need details, (Y/N)." Her lips quirk into a crooked smirk.

"Anything, really."

"Wanna find out?"

"Will Carlisle find out?" The thought of your adopted father finding out fills you with absolute dread.

"Not unless Alice tells." You let out a huff and go back to the TV. Nessie is still smirking, arms crossed over her chest. You sigh.

"Yeah, let's go." She pumps her fist into the air.

"Fuck yeah!"


	5. The adventures of Renesmee and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nessie decide to test your theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug use, I think they're underage it's hard to tell with vampires
> 
> Sorry for being so inactive lately um but I'm trying I swear

You and Renesmee sit in a clearing. Nessie's shimmering in the sun, almost like she had put on a coating of highlight. You, on the other hand, are sparkling like there's no tomorrow. In-between you two is a small pile of certain... substances. Nothing too serious. No heroin or cocaine or whatever, but some beer and a joint. Things that won't cause too much damage, but would definitely help you answer your questions.

It didn't take you two very long to gather the items you 'needed', a few hours at most. The majority being gathered by Nessie while avoiding the rest of the family. 

"Do you want to go first?" Nessie's voiced wavered ever so slightly and you're almost relieved because you have no idea what to expect. You hadn't really had the chance to experiment with drugs in your human life, you hadn't even finished high school before your turn. The life you had got to live had been pretty straight-laced, just tried to keep your head down and your grades up till you got out of school. 

"Maybe we should do it at the same time." Nessie shakes her head, the corner of her lips turned down.

"If this actually works and we do get high or drunk, one of us should be sober to take care of the other." Shit. You didn't think about that. You knew normal kids in school who'd do crazy shit while high, you didn't even think about what a vampire might do while high. 

"Okay, uh, I'll go first since I'm older." Renesmee sighs and rolls her eyes but doesn't argue as you take a beer from the pack. You open it, then take a moment. You breathe, even though it doesn't do anything to calm your nerves. 

Then you take a sip, grimacing as the foul-tasting liquid slides down your throat. Your parents had let you have sips of alcohol before and it didn't taste good then, but this is ten times worse. Like drinking motor oil. You gag, flipping off Nessie as she laughs at your pain. 

"You have to drink more! It takes more than a sip to get drunk!"

"How would you know?"

"Uh, TV, books, movies? Now chug it." You pout, you don't want to drink anymore, but it's for science. 

You wrap your mouth around the bottle and begin to gulp it down, fighting the urge to spit it out as you chug the bottle. Nessie cheers you on, clapping as you drink. After what feels like an eternity, you slam the bottle down, accidentally breaking it. 

"How do you feel? Any different?" You shake your head, grabbing at your throat as you try to keep what you just drank down. You sputter and practically fly across the clearing so you can empty the contents of your stomach. If you had the ability to tear up or cry, it would be happening now. You can still hear Nessie laughing at your sorrow as you dry heave onto the grass.

"Okay, wise guy," You say, straightening up and wiping your mouth. "Your turn. Pick your poison. Drink up or smoke up." 

"Gladly." You can see her grab the joint as you rush back to your seat. You're really starting to get the hang of this whole 'super speed' thing, aren't you? She lights it up with the lighter you brought and puts it between her lips. You both crinkle your noses at the smell. She breathes in deep, coughing once the smoke seems to hit a certain point. 

"I don't think this is working." She pouts and it's at times like these where you remember that she isn't really as old as she looks. You pull your lip up into a lopsided smirk.

"You have to smoke more than that. It takes more than a puff to get high." She glares at you.

"Alright, alright, I get it." 

You sit in silence as she continues to smoke, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, she stops, eyes widening. She places a hand on her heart, and then grabs one of yours, placing it on her chest. Her usual heartbeat, something so slow it's barely even there, has been replaced by something that resembles an almost normal rhythm. You stare at your hand for a moment before meeting her eyes. A big goofy smile sits on her face and she lets out a giggle. You join in, even though you don't really know what she's laughing about.

"It's never done that before." She's full-on laughing now, hand placed over her heart. You can still remember your heartbeat, how it felt after a jog or some stupid gym class game, but then you remember that Nessie never had a normal heartbeat. 

"How do you feel?" She thinks for a moment.

"Alive but still kind of dead, and kinda light. Like, I know I'm kind of dead, but my heart is actually beating and I feel I'm flying but I'm not. It's weird." 

"Are you high?"

"A little bit, but I'm not like high high, or I don't think I am."

"Do you think you could get more high?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." You both fall quiet. Nessie, still with a hand on her chest, hums to herself. You think about what you're going to do with the rest of the six-pack. Esme would kill you if you brought it home. Okay, well, she wouldn't actually kill you but she wouldn't be too happy and you can't live with that. Then, you're hit with a thought that makes genuine fear creep up your spine.

"Do you think Alice saw us? DO you think she told-" Nessie holds up a hand.

"Okay, please calm down I am not entirely here yet, (Y/n)." She takes a breath, then nods her head and gives you the sign to continue.

"What if Alice told? We're dead! Carlisle will hate me and Edward will kill me next and then Bella will kill me after him-"

"My parents won't kill you and why would Carlisle hate you? He's probably done stupid shit like this too. We all have." 

"Well, I mean, like you're literally their family and they just kinda found me on the street and were like 'let's keep it', you know? What if they think I'm a bad influence and, I don't know, get rid of me or something?" Nessie laughs again and you almost feel offended. 

"You're kinda stupid, (Y/n)." Okay, now you're actually offended.

"I-" She reaches over and puts a hand on your shoulder, looking straight into your eyes.

"You're family, just as much my family as my parents. I know we're not exactly a normal family, and Carlisle and Esme aren't exactly normal parents but they wouldn't have taken you in if they didn't care about you. You're a Cullen, no backing out." 


End file.
